Loved, Wanted, and Beautiful
by SwanQueen101
Summary: Emma's sick and Regina comes to take care of her under Henry's request. SwanQueen one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's another one-shot that I came up with from a set of pictures on Tumblr form marynesq. Hope you all enjoy! Minor language. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

It's been two days… two fucking days since I got the damn flu. I feel like death came through my window, took me by the throat, shook me until I saw stars, poured liquid fire down my throat, and stabbed me all over my body. I've been sick as hell; I can hardly get out of bed. I started getting the symptoms of the flu on Friday night. By Saturday morning, I'd gotten a fever any my body ached all over along with a minor headache. I was still able to walk downstairs. Sunday rolled around and I don't remember much of what happened. I know I had a terrible headache, Mary Margaret came to check up on me, I could barely move, I got some great soup, and David came up with Henry to see if I was all right. I have no clue what time all that happened, but I do know that it _did_ _happen. _That's a start, right?

So now, I'm lying in my bed trying to figure out if I really need water or if I can live without it until someone comes back home. David took my place as Sherriff until I feel better, Mary Margaret's doing her schooling, and Henry's off, hopefully, at school. It was hard getting them all out of the house, that's for sure, but I managed to get out of bed and walk down and back up the stairs to prove to them I was capable of moving. Thank god they left after that because I was totally exhausted from that trek. And that's why I don't want to get up and go all the way downstairs to get a glass of water; I'm too tired.

But… I'm also really thirsty. This is obviously a major dilemma; I'm too tired to get up, but I'm really thirsty. Damn these decisions.

I'm trying to sit up when my head starts pounding viciously. I whimper from the drumming behind my skull but continue to sit up. I manage to get to my feet, my bed supporting me of course, and to the door of my bedroom. A hand goes to my head, trying to magically make the headache go away. It doesn't work. I groan in disappointment and begin my journey down the stairs.

Every step I take makes my body ache even more, but the burn in my throat makes keep moving. I make it to the fridge and shuffle my way over to the couch, not entirely strong enough to make it back up to the stairs. Thankfully, Mary Margaret got some blankets and an extra pillow out and put them on the couch just in case. Gotta love parents sometimes. I lie down on the pillow and shuffle under the blanket and try to drift off. Right when I'm about to fall into a deeper sleep, a knocking at the door rouses me. My vision is cloudy and my head's still pounding, but I manage to croak a "come in". My voice is hoarse and throaty, and I try to clear it, but it doesn't work. More congestion just comes up in a fit of unhealthy sounding coughing. The knocking persists, sounding a bit more frantic.

"Miss. Swan, I suggest you come unlock the door so I can come in." That's the _last_ person I expected to be at the door. Henry told me that he'd find someone to bring me a bowl of soup for lunch, but I thought he meant Ruby or Mary Margaret or _anyone else_ but Regina.

"Ugh, Regina," I whine, trying to sound convincing, "can't you magic yourself in here? I can't really get up." I clear my throat again trying desperately to get my voice back to normal. It only ends up in another coughing fit.

"You know I promised Henry no more magic." It sounds more like an accusation than anything.

"Regina. I seriously can't get up. My legs feel like Jell-O. I swear I won't tell him. Please." I don't beg. Ever. But I can't get up, and I figure I have to try something to get her to come in. I hear a heavy sigh, and I know I've won.

"Fine." I can practically hear the eye roll in her voice. Suddenly, there's purple and black smoke in front of me, and Regina's standing there. I blink rapidly, trying to clear my vision. I see the Granny's bag and am eternally grateful. "Having a rough day, are we?" She mocks. I don't have the energy to roll my eyes, but I try my best to glare at her. "Miss Swan, I must say, you look like death." She smirks as I try to come back with something coherent. I open my mouth to say something, but a coughing fit takes over first.

I can hear the fluid in my lungs working its way up, and, for a second, I can almost swear I see concern flood Regina's eyes. She sets the Granny's bag down next to the couch and grabs a dishrag lying on the counter in the kitchen. I watch her run it under the water as my coughing slowly calms down. I'm breathing rapidly when she comes back and lies the rag on my forehead. The cool seeps into my hot skin, soothing it immediately.

"Thanks." I sigh; she nods indifferently. My voice is still rough and catches in places, but I can manage to talk. "Did Henry ask you to come?" She looks up at me, and I can see the pain behind her eyes at the mention of his name.

"He told me he was concerned about you, and that he wanted me to ask Miss Lucas if she could take you some soup. I went and told her what Henry said. She told me that she was too busy and asked me to take it to you for her." She gives me an annoyed look mixed with something else, but my minds too foggy to process it. I close my eyes, my dizziness overwhelming me.

"Regina?" I mumble, my head falling back onto the pillow.

"Hm?" For a second I'm taken off guard with her informal reply, but I'm too tired to really think about it.

"I'm really tired." I say, my lips barely moving. I hear her give a soft chuckle, but I chalk it up as my imagination.

"Eat first, and then you can go to sleep. I'll get you some medicine. It's in the bathroom, correct?" I give a grunt in response, but I keep my eyes closed. Within seconds she's back with a thermometer and some Nyquil. She holds the thermometer near my mouth, and I take it in my mouth obediently. She turns it on and waits until the beeping goes off. She takes a look at it and frowns.

"What? What's it say?" I watch her face as she contemplates what to do.

"You're temperature is high. 103.4 to be exact. I just need to get you a new towel to try and break your fever. Hopefully the medicine will work, too." She takes the rag off my face and feels how unnaturally hot it is. She nods her head before she goes back to the kitchen and puts it under some more cool water. She comes back over only to put the rag on the table and look at me expectantly.

"What?" She rolls her eyes.

"You need to sit up if you're going to eat." I groan in response, really not wanting to do anything, but I begin to sit up anyway. My whole body protests as my arms threaten to give out on me. Right when I swear they'll give out, I feel an arm wrap around my legs, pulling them down to the ground. I yelp in surprise, but only receive another arm around my middle, pulling me up to a sitting position like I'm a delicate flower. I almost scoff, yet I stop myself. Unsettling warmth runs through my whole body at the contact. Regina's arm quickly retracts once I'm settled, and she grabs the Granny's bag off the floor, bringing out a salad and a bowl of warm soup with a plastic spoon for me and a plastic fork for her. I glance at her fork and raise a eyebrow at her, thoroughly humored that she's using a _plastic_ fork. She just glares back at me. She takes out two water bottles after that.

"What, you don't want to share a water?" I ask with a throaty laugh. I try not to cough afterwards, but I can't help it. The terrible coughs wrack my body for a few minutes, and suddenly I feel a hand on my back rubbing in soothing circles. My coughing starts to slow, but the hand continues to rub until my breathing returns to normal.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks tentatively. I nod, not daring to speak after that I-don't-think-I-can-breathe feeling. She gives me a small smile that almost melts my mind. I smile back at her, but quickly delve into my soup. I know she can't see my blush considering my whole face is flushed, but I still feel like I should hide it from her. It must be this damn flu getting to me; I'm never shy.

I glimpse over at her every few minutes to see her eating her salad with a small smile on her face, obviously one she's trying to hide.

"Do you miss this?" I turn to look at her fully, her confused expression totally worth my slip of the tongue.

"Excuse me?" I look down at my knees, feeling bad for bringing it up.

"You know, taking care of someone that needs you? Like when Henry ever got sick…" I trail off, not daring to look up. I feel her stiffen beside me, but I force myself not to look at her surely stony face. Suddenly, she starts moving around, gathering her stuff.

"I think I should go." My head snaps up, causing my headache to come back full force. Her back is to me, but I can see her hunched shoulders.

"No, Regina, wait. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just- I don't know, curious? It was stupid." She doesn't move for a while, but I squeeze my eyes shut, not really sure why I don't want her to leave. Or maybe I just don't want to be alone anymore. "Please, Regina, I didn't mean it. Don't… don't go. I need some company." She still doesn't turn around.

"Then call up one of your friends. Or, better yet, call up _Neal_." She spits. I blink in surprise. Was that… was that jealously? But before I can process it, my mouth's already moving.

"Oh, yeah, cause Neal is the _first_ person I would call!" I snarl right back. She spins around confusion and fury in her dark eyes.

"Well, why not? Isn't he supposed to be your Prince Charming? He _is_ Henry's father." Anger spills into her voice. I bark out a cruel laugh that almost starts another coughing fit.

"Oh yes! The guy that got me _thrown in jail_. That's _my_ Prince Charming. How incredibly fitting!" I say sarcastically.

"Well, that is how the rest of you Charmings seem to start out." She rolls her eyes mockingly. Adrenaline rushing, I find the strength to stand up and shuffle over to Regina, my eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'm _not_ a Charming. I'm a Swan. My parents didn't raise me. I'm _nothing_ like them. Maybe personality wise, but I don't have the same interests in people as they do. I would rather choose the damaged, unwanted, unloved person because that's who I am. I'm not into Mr. or, in my case, Ms. Perfect like everyone else seems to be. Because I'm just as beaten and bruised as everyone else that lived in this world or the next. I was the bad guy once. You think I don't know what it's like to be unloved, unwanted, and damaged goods? That's all I've been up until last year. So you don't get to tell me that I'm just like every other Charming because I most certainly am my own person. I have my own category that I fit under." I manage to get through my little spiel with no hitches, but as soon as the last word leave my mouth, my adrenaline runs out, and I'm quickly running out of breath. My legs start to give out again, and I feel extremely tired. My eyes start to droop as I fall to the ground. Arms circle around my waist as I fall into a strong body. I whimper when my body hits the couch again, but instead of being thrown angrily onto the couch, I'm surprised when Regina sets me down gently, pulling some blankets over me.

"You really aren't like most Charmings." I swear I didn't just imagine the words being said, the soft brush of a hand on my forehead, the gentle drop of water on the tip of my nose, the breath that covers my face, or the soft lips on my cheek. I swear it wasn't a sweet dream when she spoke my name. "Sleep Emma. You need it. I'll be back later." _Later is so vague _is the last thought I have before my mind slips into an uncomfortable sleep.

When I wake up again, I hear the door rattling. "Regina?" I question softly.

"Emma, honey, did you say something?" I hear more than see Mary Margaret in the kitchen.

"Mom's up?" I hear Henry from upstairs. A gentle smile flutters across my face.

"Yeah, kid, I'm up." I chuckle, trying to keep the coughing to a minimum.

"Great! Did Ruby come by to give you your lunch?" If I wasn't flushed from the fever, I know I am now.

"Uh, no kid, Ruby couldn't make it." I give him a smile, trying to get off the topic.

"So, you didn't get lunch?" He sounds concerned now. I sigh.

"No, uh, Regina came by with it. Ruby couldn't make it because the diner was busy, but Regina brought it by." I heard a plate drop in the sink rather sharply.

"Henry, could you go to your room?" I can hear the tense way Mary Margaret says his name, and apparently, so can he. He runs up the stairs quickly, not bothering to argue. I hear Mary Margaret's footsteps coming rapidly over to the couch.

"Emma. What do you mean she came over and gave you lunch? She didn't hurt you did she?" I roll my eyes at Mary Margaret's first line of thinking.

"Well, I'm alive aren't I?" My sarcastic reply obviously takes her off guard a bit, but I mean it. "Mary Margaret, just because she's the alleged Evil Queen doesn't mean she's always trying to hurt someone. In fact, she helped me a lot today." My eyes drift from Mary Margaret's intense gaze, and I turn to look anywhere but her.

"Oh my god! Is that… is that her lipstick?" She whispers, obviously frustrated. Immedately my hand goes to my cheek and wipes.

"W-What? No. I mean, yes, but it's not what you think." I stutter. She gives me the look. I mean, _the_ look. The look mothers give their daughters when they're caught doing something they're not supposed to be doing. I narrow my eyes at her. "Besides, even if it was what you're obviously thinking it is, would that be so terrible? Hypothetically, I mean." My eyes remain narrowed, and I know by the look on Mary Margaret's face that she's trapped.

"Yes, it would be, but not because she's a woman or anything, but because she's the Evil Queen, Emma. I know, I believe she's changed too, but I can't be okay if, hypothetically, you were dating Regina. Hypothetically, of course." I contemplate that for a bit. I look Mary Margaret dead in the eye.

"I'm confused." I confess in a pout. Mary Margaret laughs lightly.

"I know. And Emma, if I were your friend, I'd tell you that I talked to Ruby today, and she said that Regina ordered a bowl of soup along with her salad and left without saying anything at all to Ruby about coming here. But I'm your mother. So… you have to forget I just said that." I smile at Mary Margaret, completely and utterly grateful for her somewhat acceptance.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I say with as much sincerity as I can manage. She gives me a winning smile back.

"I may not agree with you hypothetically dating Regina, but it's your choice. I love you, and I only want you to be happy. If Regina ends up making you happy, then congratulations, I'm truly happy for you. You're my little girl, but you also have to make your own choices." She touches my cheek briefly before a knock comes at the door. I blink back my tears as Mary Margaret gets up to answer it. I hear her chuckling, a knowing look on her face. She opens the door, and I'm surprised to hear Regina's voice on the other side of the door.

"Snow. I left something here earlier." Mary Margaret just grins at her before motioning to the couch. I swear I can see Regina flush a bit.

"Ah, Miss Swan, are you feeling any better?" I smile at her and sniffle a few times before answering.

"Yeah, a bit, but not much." She sits on the couch next to me and gives a smirk. I look at her questioningly before she looks around quickly and starts to wipe at my cheek with the pad of her thumb. I squirm a bit at first.

"Stop moving." I grumble a bit, but keep squirming. She rolls her eyes. "You're so irritating." She huffs before grabbing the sides of my face and focusing completely on the task of wiping her lipstick off my cheek. I watch her face as she concentrates finding it incredibly cute how she scrunches her nose and furrows her brows. I suppress a smile, at the image before me.

"Stop touching me." I grumble, smacking her hand away. Her hand, as cheesy as it is, stays in mine. She rolls her eyes again but doesn't remove her hand. Slowly, I twist my hand around until my fingers are locked in hers. I smile down at the ground, content with just being here. I look up at her, and her eyes are trained on our joined hands. I take a deep breath before diving all the way in. "You know why I love my bug so much?" Her eyes snap to mine in curiosity and disgust.

"I have _no_ clue why you love that deathtrap." I roll my eyes at her, but keep the conversation going.

"Well, when I first saw it, I loved it because it was neglected. Nobody else wanted it. It looked, as you say, like a deathtrap. It was used and abused, but it didn't seem very loved, if loved at all. I kept it because, as terrible and ugly as it is, it's all mine. Nobody else but me wants it. Sure, it puts up a fight every time I try to do anything with it, but I've loved it where nobody else would, and that makes it mine and completely worth everything that I went through to get it." I can see Regina's jaw clenching and unclenching, but I can also see the contemplative look on her face. "So," I continue, "would you mind, when I'm one hundred percent better of course, going on a date with me in my little, loved, wanted, beautiful bug?" I give her my winning smile, but I know my eyes are pleading. She looks over at me with a shocked expression that soon turns into one of complete and utter awe, a blush certainly covering her cheeks now.

"Miss Swan… Emma, I think I'd like that." It's a quiet confession that sends my heart fluttering with anticipation.

"Great! Uh, fantastic. I… I guess I'll call you, or I'll come see you when I'm better, and we can set a date." I think about my wording before correcting myself. "I mean, we can come up with a night to go out… on a date." She smirks at my stuttering, but ends up smiling by the end of my spiel. She untangles our hands, and I feel the loss immediately, but then it appears on my cheek. Warmth floods my body at the contact that I definitely don't dislike. I smile up at her, but before I know it, the contact is gone, and Regina's getting up, and Mary Margaret is walking into the room, and then she's out the door and gone. I blink up at an awestruck Mary Margaret.

"Did I just get a date?" Mary Margaret laughs.

"Not so hypothetical anymore, is it?" I lie back down, my head back to it's usual pounding.

"No, it's not."

**A/N: So... What'd you think? Please tell me what you thought of it. Any prompts people want me to do, I'll do them to the best of my abilities. Thank you so much! Love you all!**

**~SwanQueen101**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OKAY DON'T HATE ME. I'M SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG. I know I said that I'd have it up earlier, but it turns out, school's really been kicking my ass. Like... painfully. So, I just finished this ****tonight after taking a bit of a break. It turns out, I'm making this story a bit longer than a one-shot. It might be four or five chapters. I know you all want to see the date, and I swear that will happen, but some complications have come up in the best-couple-ever's relationship. So... here it goes! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Oh yeah... WARNING: Language and not-even-there sexual content. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

I've been waiting all week. All fucking week. But I got nothing. No visits, no calls, no texts. Not even an acknowledgment from Henry saying Regina hopes I get better. Nothing! And by now, the time I'm finally better, I'm a little wary. Okay, so I'm a bit mad. So maybe that's an understatement, but I know I shouldn't be. I know I shouldn't have expected anything to happen. I know I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, _once again,_ only to have the crushed under the fuck me heels that Regina seems to _always_ wear. How she manages to walk in those things is a mystery to me. But her heels aren't the point. No, her not showing at all has hurt me more than it probably should have.

I even called her once. It was two days ago; she didn't pick up. Nor did she return the call. I shouldn't have called in the first place, but I was getting lonely. I wasn't worried the first few days she didn't do anything. It took me a week and a half to get better, but this whole week I've gotten more and more worked up. Each day that she doesn't come by has become this blaring disappointment.

So, that's why I'm zipping up my boots, throwing on my red leather jacket, and hoping to run into her at Granny's. Because, as Mary Margaret says, I'm finally ready to get back into the world. My fever broke, and stayed broken, for twenty-four hours this morning. _Someone read their How To Parent book. _I shake my head and smirk at the thought. Of course Mary Margaret did. I found her reading it four days after Regina came by. _Damn it, _I think, _does everything run on Regina time now?_ I shake my head again, a frown covering my face. A determined look crosses my face. I'm going to bump into her and act normal. Except I'm going to ask about a time for our date. I smile at that. We still have a date planned, which is always a good sign. I mean she hasn't canceled it or anything.

I walk out the door and head straight for Granny's. I walk because it's easier than taking my bug, not to mention the good exercise. And I guess it _might _give me a slightly better chance of running into Regina, but nobody else needs to know that.

I sound pathetic. But, I try to convince myself, I'm only mad and hurt and disappointed because someone agreed to do something with me and didn't talk to me for a week and a half. It's not because it's Regina, it's just because it's mean. And rude. And hurtful. I groan; this has got to stop happening.

I turn another corner, hoping that I'll run into Regina once more. I turn another corner, then another, and one more before I'm standing in front of Granny's with no sign of Regina. My shoulders sag in disappointment as I open the door with my head down and walk in, immediately bumping into someone who's also, apparently, looking down.

Instinctively my hands fly to the person's pencil skirt clad hips, steading them as they give a short, feminine grunt. I take in the fuck me heels and pencil skirt, and my eyes widen.

"Miss Swan." Regina mutters with an eye roll. I look up, a look of surprise surely on my face. She takes my hands from her waist with a look of disgust that takes me back, and I feel the hurt burn in my stomach. She drops my hands to my side, taking a step away from me. Anger starts to bubble in my stomach in place of the rejection and hurt. I narrow my eyes.

"Regina." I say curtly with a nod of my head.

"Miss Swan, will you move? I'm trying to leave." She barks harshly, but I can swear I see a flash of sorrow in her eyes. I purse my lips.

"No, you can follow me out." She blinks in surprise, but it vanishes quickly.

"If I must." She says, rolling her eyes again. But I ignore her, spinning around and walking out of the diner.

Once we're outside, she turns to walk away, but I call her back.

"Not so fast, Regina. What about our date?" I ask with a smirk. I swear I see a flicker of fear in her eyes before her mayor mask slip on. She gives me a bored look.

"Miss Swan, I have no interest in going on a date with you." My mouth pops open at the rejection. I know my face shows my hurt, but I try to mask it quickly.

"Ah, but Madame Mayor, you told me yourself that you'd like going on a date with me. When I was sick. A week and a half ago." I almost spit out the last part, my anger coloring my voice.

"That was merely a way for you to get better. I didn't want you sick around my son. They say that when you have something to look forward to, your mind and body react to the sickness, trying to get rid of it just a bit faster. It was an allusion of the mind. I couldn't use magic to make you better because Henry would have noticed. He doesn't want me to use magic. Simple as that." I blink, not sure how to process all of this. I don't believe for a second that she doesn't want to go on this date with me, but I think she's in denial. It's not that she doesn't want to go out with me, she's just scared herself into thinking that she doesn't. And I have to think of some way to get her to see the opposite. She takes my silence as shock, which I'm sure boosts her up a bit. She smirks at me, a condescending look upon her face.

"Why, Miss Swan, did you think I _actually _wanted to go on a date with you? How," her eyes roll over me with disgust, "pathetic." She laughs a cruel laugh. One that cuts right through me, just like her words did. I snap my mouth shut, hurt and anger coloring my face.

"Well, _your majesty,_" she flinches at the harshness, but I don't process it, "you're not the only person that's caught my eye. Though, I must say, you are the bitchiest." She sneers at me, but I spin around and stalk right back into Granny's. I try not to look back, but my eyes seem to have a mind of their own. I take a seat at the bar and cast a subtle glance in Regina's direction. She's looking down, shoulders slumped with hurt and confusion coloring her face. As if feeling my stare, she looks up, her mayor mask on, and walks away.

"Hey Ems! What can I get for ya?" Ruby comes over to greet me, a smile on her face that contradicts my frown. She takes one look at me and bends over the bar, a serious look on her face. "What happened?" I sigh.

"Don't act like you didn't hear Ruby." I say with a roll of my eyes. She laughs and walks around the bar to plop down next to me.

"You know," she begins, "she was lying the whole time. As soon as she saw you, her heartbeat sped up. Then she got outta her seat and rushed to the door and whacked right into you. When you caught her, her breath stuttered. Does it make me weird that I know all that for across the room?" I look up from my sulking position, a hopeful look on my face.

"Will you help me? I have to get her to admit she likes me. Cause I know she does, but she… well, you heard her. She'd never consider going out with me. Called me pathetic." I whimper, finally showing my hurt at the words. I sink back into my sulking position.

"Ems, of course I'll help you. It wouldn't be pathetic to want to go on a date with you. You told her you had someone else that had your eye. Why not make her jealous. That'd get her to have to admit it." I look back up at her, a smile playing at my lips, mischief dancing in my eyes. Her eyes widen in recognition. "Emma. No. I'm not getting on the Evil Queen's bad side." My eyes narrow at the title.

"She's not evil. And you said you'd help." I puppy-dog eye her. "Pleaseeeeeee." I ask in a pitiful voice. She rolls her eyes, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Fine. I guess I can play girlfriend for a while. But not long." I smile at her victoriously.

"Fine by me. Hopefully it won't take that long. But we gotta draw boundaries at anything other than flirtation. Heavy flirtation. But nothing really intimate." I clarify.

"No kissing or beyond. Got it." She says with a smirk. I roll my eyes, but nod my head. This's going to be interesting.

It takes a little while to actually get a response of any kind. We flirt constantly, and it does get a little awkward sometimes, but I try to think of her as practice for Regina. It doesn't work. Eventually though, the rumor mill starts running, and so does Regina. She usually doesn't come in the diner when Ruby and I are sitting together, but she does today, four days after talking to her last. Ruby and I are sitting at the bar, and Ruby has her hand on my knee, laughing about something I said. This is when we're more friends than fake flirting. I'm laughing with her, and she grabs my hand on the counter. Regina, sitting at the table about five feet away, blinks a few times. Yes, I have my eye on her.

I watch her glance down at our hands, eyes narrowing in anger and jealousy. I smirk at Ruby, and she knows that it's finally working. She leans forward just the tiniest of bits, and moves the hand on my knee up slowly, winking at me. I just smile halfheartedly at her. Regina, thank god, clears her throat after Ruby's hand runs about an inch up my thigh.

"Miss Lucas." She snaps, anger obvious in her tone. Ruby smirks at me and hops off the stool. She stalks over to the mayor, and obvious sway in her hips. I force my eyes to wander over her backside, feeling sick all the while. I can _feel_ Regina watching me, but when my eyes look up to find hers, her gaze snaps away to Ruby. Ruby takes her order and, after putting the order in, comes back by the bar, sitting down in the same seat she first had. I can feel the heat of Regina's glare on Ruby, and I know Ruby does too by the look on her face. She takes my hand and starts talking to me lowly, but I'm not paying attention. I feel the circles on my hand, but I don't register them. I can feel Regina's eyes shift from Ruby to me, so I do what I'm supposed to and smile at Ruby, but it feels wrong. My smile drops a tiny bit, and I quickly tell Ruby that I have to go, cutting her off mid rant. She smiles at me and stands up with me, giving me a goodbye hug. I swallow thickly.

"Yeah, bye Ruby. We'll finish up the conversation later." I smile at her quickly, getting up and leaving. I hear footsteps behind me, but don't completely register them until I'm outside of Granny's and someone has a hand on my arm, pulling me around. I blink a few times in confusion before locking onto narrowed brown eyes.

"Miss Swan," Regina hisses, "I would like to speak with you about Henry." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Alright. What about Henry?" I ask, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart.

"I don't want him around you and… _her._" She spits. "I don't think Miss Lucas will have the best influence on my son. So, if you insist on having him over, that _tramp_ can't be over with you." She snarls the last part of the sentence while I bristle. Ruby might not be my girlfriend, but she _is _my friend.

"She's not a tramp." I hiss. "And she's great with Henry. He loves her." She flinches at the way that came out, and I do too. "I didn't mean it like that. She's just great with him. She makes him happy." I become bold with my words. "And she makes me happy too." I know I see a flash of disappointment and hurt in her eyes, but I try to ignore it.

"Yes well," she clears her throat, "I still don't want him to get hurt. If he gets attached to Ruby and you two break up, it could hurt him. And that can't happen. No matter what, you have to put him first Miss Swan. Remember that." She turns around and stalks off. Somehow, I don't think that was about Ruby.

We continue flirting, trying to get under Madame Mayor's skin, and it works, but she doesn't get angry anymore or pull me aside. She just slips out quietly, a sad look on her face. It keeps happening until one night when Ruby and I were trying to come up with another idea. Regina walks in, which startles me. I jump under the bar, kneeling down until nobody can see me but Ruby. Regina, for some odd reason, doesn't see me scurry under the bar. Ruby smiles at her, and Regina just holds out her card.

"My apple cider isn't working." She offers, motioning for something alcoholic. I hear a glass being put down on the counter, ice clacking, and a drink being poured. I hold my breath. I hear the glass slam down on the counter and see her hand motion for another one. I blink in surprise. Woman must take her liquor well. The second glass if filled and slammed down not much longer later. I become worried when she downs the third glass without so much of a word. Finally, she sips on her fourth glass and starts talking.

"Ruby," she slurs, "did you know you make Henry happy? Why can't I do that?" I see Ruby pause in her step and turn to face Regina.

"You do that, Madame Mayor. I remember when he was little you were always the one to make him smile." Regina lets out a harsh laugh.

"That was before I was the Evil Queen, dear." She argues. I feel my heart sink in sadness.

"He still loves you, Regina. He's just adjusting." Ruby tries to sound convincing, but even I can't make out any true conviction.

"You know something, Ruby? Emma said you make her happy. How do you do that? I don't understand. Why can't _I _do that? Why can't I make people happy? The people I care most about are the ones that don't like me the most. Why? Why? Why? I want to know why Ruby?! Why?!" Her voice rises and cracks like she's trying to contain her true frustration. I feel my throat constrict; I close my eyes and squeeze them shut. I have to do better than that, and I need Henry to do better than that with me. "I mean, how did _you _get Emma to like you? I don't know how, not that I need that advice from you. You make me… UGH! You make me so… so _angry_ when you touch her. That's _my _job. I'm supposed to make her look at me like that! And I'm supposed to hug her and make her feel better and I'm supposed to go on dates with her and you're doing that with her when that's _my job._ Mine! She's mine! So… so you cannot touch her anymore. Understood Miss Lucas?" Her voice sounds so certain of herself, and I can imagine Ruby's eyebrow raise and the incredulous look that's probably on her face. But I can't find myself to care. My heart throbs at how she's claiming me. It's clear now that my jealousy plan worked.

Before Ruby can say anything harsh about being told what to do, I kick her leg lightly and motion down. She bends over, acting like she's picking up something and looks right at me. I mouth at her that I'm going out the back door, and that she needs to stall Regina so she doesn't see me. She nods as I scoot around. I can barely hear her voice when I'm finally out the back door, but I can still hear some of the words coming out of her mouth. I remind myself to kill Ruby when this is done.

"Madame Mayor, excuse my frankness, but you must be incredibly _stupid _if you actually think Emma likes me more than you." I groan and roll my eyes at my blown cover. I run around to the front door and open it slightly, getting there just in time to hear the rest of the conversation. Regina's comprehension level must have gone _way _down when her alcohol level went _way _up.

"What, Miss Lucas, what could you possibly be implying?" Ruby rolls her eyes at the delayed reaction to her statement, clearly annoyed with the former Evil Queen. I almost laugh at Regina's lack of composure that she's so desperately trying to gather. Only Ruby could insult the Mayor while telling her that I not so secretly like her. I roll my eyes.

"Regina… if you haven't already figured it out, I can't tell you. It's Emma's job to own up to what's been happening. And I'm sure she'll tell you when you're sober, but that isn't right now. So, I suggest you head home with none other than the Sherriff." I walk in right as Ruby says "Sherriff", making sure the bell above the door rings.

Regina's head snaps up then lulls back with a groan. I smirk at her.

"Madame Mayor, I think it's time for you to go home." Her head snaps over to me, and the glare she gives me could freeze hell.

"Miss Swan, I don't think you have the right to tell me when I can and when I cannot go home. Now, your services are no longer needed. I'm sure you know where the door is; you did just walk through it." Her snarky remark makes my smirk widen. Her words slur together, and that takes away most of the bite from them. It actually humors me more than it makes me want to leave.

"Regina, come on. I need to get you home. You've had a bit much to drink, don't you think?" I walk over to where she's sitting and sit on the stool next to her.

"There's nothing you _need _to do, Emma." At the use of my name, my eyes widen a bit out of shock. It seems, by the stunned silence in the room, that she didn't expect to use my name either. "I can get home all by my self, Miss Swan. No need for an escort." She waves her hand in the direction of the door, but I only raise an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Can you even walk, Regina?" She looks at me and scoffs.

"Of course I can walk; what kind of question is that, Miss Swan?" A smirk flutters across my face, clearly telling her that I don't think she can. She stands up off the stool in her fuck me heels and wobbles a bit. I reach out a concerned hand to help steady her, but she shoves my hand away, giving me another glare. I smile at her, but she doesn't return it.

I roll my eyes at her stubbornness, but she just pushes away from the bar and starts to walk towards the door. Only, when she reaches the "door," she slams right into the glass window. I rush over to help the stunned mayor steady herself.

"What the hell?! The fucking door was right there when I walked in here earlier." She growls. I give her a sympathetic smile, grabbing ahold of her arm and moving us over to the right just a little bit. I hold open the door for her, and she walks through.

"I think they moved the door right after you walked in. We've got magic and all now… so… that's possible." I try to reassure her, sure that she'll just mock me.

"Right. That's probably it. The damn door just moved. Someone just trying to get back at the Evil Queen." She mocks herself, and I watch the pained look that washes over her face before being put behind the mask that I've become so familiar with.

"Regina, you're not evil. Not anymore anyway. And, truthfully, you never were. You just did some really… really crappy stuff. A person can't be evil, but their actions can be. You just made some wrong choices, which everyone does." We walk in silence for a few minutes before she abruptly turns to me, making my steps falter and her loose her balance. I reach out before she can fall and pull her closer to me. I smile at the smell of apples and alcohol that comes off of her in waves. "Whoa, you okay?" She blinks a few times before taking a step away from me while maintaining eye contact. My concern for her is surely noticed and noted because of the unsure look she gives me. Her head falls back as she staggers to the wall behind her. She groans as her head smacks into the wall. I walk over to her quickly, making sure her head isn't hurt too bad.

"Why do you do that?" She whispers to me, turning her head to look at me. I lean my left shoulder against the wall, facing her. I tilt my head so it's brushing the wall.

"Do what?" I ask, my eyes burning into her glassy brown ones. She glares at me, obviously not happy with my answer.

"That!" My brows crease at her vagueness. I honestly have no clue what she's talking about.

"What?" I ask her, concern coloring my voice. She huffs in irritation.

"Care. You always care. No matter what I do, you care. And it's so irritating." She slurs. "You're the savior. You're not supposed to care. Not about me, the Evil Queen. I'm _evil_." She hisses, clearly convinced. I frown at her reasoning.

"You're not evil, Regina. I explained this earlier. You just made bad choices. And, damn it Regina, you can't tell me who I can or can't care about. Okay? Cause, no matter what you do, I'm always gonna care about you. I can't just _stop caring._ That's never going to happen. No matter what you do. So, please, tell me what's wrong. What has you drinking this late? Hell, what has you drinking this heavily?" I find it absurd that she thinks I can just turn off my feelings for her. It's… it's irritating. No, it's worse. It's completely maddening.

"No, no, no, no no!" She turns away from me, rolling her head against the wall. "You have to _stop!_ I… I can't…" She trails off, not really finishing her sentence. She turns back to look at me, tears in her eyes. "You're not supposed to. That's what he said! That's what he said. I'm _evil._ He said I was evil, and I've put_ you"_ she pokes my chest, "under a curse." A tear runs down her cheek. I feel tears gather in my eyes, followed quickly by heat racing up my face in anger.

"_Really?!_" I whisper to myself, pushing off the wall to pace. "Really?!" This echoes off the walls, all throughout the silent town. I hiss to myself, turning to face a bewildered Regina. "What _bastard,_" I spit, "would even _think_ to tell say that?! What… what person even _knows?!_ I… No. Who the fuck thinks they can get away with telling you that you've put me under a _curse?_ Who the hell would you even _listen _to?!" I plead the last question, begging to know who Regina, the most stubborn person I know, listened to. But it clicks suddenly, and I feel all the blood drain from my face. My heartbeat picks up, and I pray that it's not true, even when I already know it is.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you anything. He said for me to not tell you. I promised. He's… he's gonna hate me all over again." Her words slur together still, but I'm too busy blinking back tears to care what she's saying. Because who else would Regina do anything for? Who else would Regina do anything to make him not hate her?

"My god, Regina." I head starts to pound. "Oh my god." I whisper, looking at Regina's slouched back. "Henry said that you put me under a curse?" I hear my voice waver, tears threatening to spill over at my own son's betrayal. I grab at my heart, bending over in pain. How could he say that to his mother? How could he hurt her so much? I can feel the tears on my cheeks now, the cool breeze brushing against my face making my cheeks rosy.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything. Please, don't say anything to him. I don't want him to be angry with me." She whispers, the wind carrying her voice. I straighten out, almost forgetting Regina's drunken state. I take a few steps toward her, pull on her shoulder so she's facing me, and pull her into a hug. I feel her tense at first, but she slowly relaxes into the embrace, and I pull her tighter. Slowly, unsurely, she wraps her arms around my waist, placing her face in the crook of my neck. I smile at how right the position feels, how my heart beats just a bit faster when her breath hits my neck, or how my skin jumps at her touch. Or when I feel water on my neck, where her face lies, I feel the overwhelming urge to comfort her, something that I've never really felt before. Besides Henry, of course.

"I won't tell him, but he can't get away with this. I _will _fix this. He can_not_ say that to you and expect to get away with it. I've had… well, I've had feelings for you since before the curse broke. This has nothing to do with you making bad choices. He's not going to get away with this. That's for sure. I'll think of something, okay? Don't worry." I hold her closer to me, not really wanting to let go. After a few minutes, I feel her yawn against my neck, and I fight the flash of arousal at the brush of her lips over my skin. I chuckle instead, knowing it's time to get her home. "Come on Regina. Time to go home." I whisper into her hair. She nods, nuzzling a little closer to my neck. A shiver runs down my spine, my body knowing just how much I'm loving holding her for the first time. Well, besides the fire, but that wasn't as personal as this. I was just saving her, though that was important for me; this is her actually hugging me back, not clinging to me for life.

She pulls away from me, her eyes a bit less glazed but more drowsy, and smiles lazily at me before collapsing in my arms. I catch her quickly, not even bothering trying to wake her up. She's had way too much alcohol. Instead, I carry her bridal style all the way to the mansion. She'd kill me if I drove her Mercedes, and I walked to the diner. So I walk to the mansion, carrying to woman I've been falling for ever since I got into this godforsaken town.

**A/N: So... I know everyone's always like "Oh Henry, I hope you think that you're mom and I getting together's cool with you cause it should be." "Yeah, whatever it's cool." But... I don't think that's how it'd go at ALL. So this is my take on how they end up convincing him along with everyone else in Storybrooke. It's gonna be a bit complicated, and some people are gonna hate me by the second to last chapter, but I SWEAR this is a SwanQueen happily-ever-after story. :D Have faith in me my friends! Anyway... review! I'd love to see what you think!**

**~SwanQueen101**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay! I'm backkk. My dear friends, you may or may not like the ending, but it does have promise! :) SwanQueen all the way. Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story or myself. Love you all! :D Hope you like this next chapter.**

**Warning: Language... and uh... I mean, not much else. There's talk of Regina's old ****marriage, but you can only guess what happened there. So... yeah!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

Now that I know the reason behind Regina's strange behavior, I've had to figure out how to handle Henry. It makes me sick to think the kid can't see how much his mother's truly changed. Or, maybe what makes me so sick is that the one person that Regina wants to please is the one person holding her back from happiness. Not just with me, because I'm not one-hundred percent sure that I'm her happiness, but I know that, no matter who Regina tries to date, Henry will claim her unworthy. That she's the Evil Queen and doesn't deserve anybody. She doesn't deserve happiness. Yeah, that's definitely what makes me sick.

It's been a few days, but I think I know what I'm going to do, and I know Henry won't like it. Mostly because it involves magic, but I don't have any shits to give about what he thinks right about now. He's screwing with my happiness because, while I'm not sure about me being Regina's happiness, I know she's mine. And, although I've never actually been on a date with her, I'm well aware of the shit she's been through. I mean, Jesus, her mother. That's all you gotta say to get a glimpse into the pain that Regina went through as a child. I mean that bitch is quite the character. You know… stealing hearts at a young age… literally. And crushing them… also literally.

I feel a shiver rip down my spine at the thought of her mother grasping my heart again, grabbing it unnaturally and squeezing it painfully. That also manages to make me sick.

Anyway, I've figured out how to get Henry to believe that I'm not under a spell. And if that doesn't work, I have a backup that I pray to anyone out there that I won't have to use. That could end… terribly to say the least. And another shiver trickles down my back. I shake my thoughts away hoping that things won't get that out of hand.

Looking up at Mr. Gold's pawnshop, I hate how bad of an idea this really is. But I march forward anyway, the bell ringing at the top of the doorway while my stomach drops to my feet.

"Ah dearie, I thought you'd be here sometime soon." It's creepy that he doesn't even turn around while talking to me, but he knows exactly who I am. "Miss Swan –or do you go by the Savior now?– what can I do for you?" I sigh. Of course this isn't going to go over all that well, but maybe he already knows that.

"Gold, I need two potions, and I'll pay whatever price."

* * *

I managed to get Henry to confess to telling Regina that she put me under a curse. I merely suggested that I didn't feel normal, and his eyes widened in delight. He quickly confessed that he thought he knew what was wrong, that Regina had obviously done something to me. That she had put me under a curse that made me like her. Maybe even love her. I had looked him right in the eye when he told me all of this. He was jumping from the excitement of him being right. I don't know if he chose to ignore the sadness and pain in my eyes or if he was just completely oblivious. But he didn't seem to see it, and it made me sick all over again.

"Henry, I don't think your mother poisoned me." I explained quietly, trying not to loose my cool. "Your mother, Regina, she's been extremely nice to me since… well, since the final battle. She's changed for the better; you're just not looking for her changes. She's a good person now Henry; she'd do anything for the people she loves. Which is you. Now, I need you to be honest with me. Did you tell Regina that she wasn't good enough to be loved again? Did you tell her you think she's put me under a love spell? Did you tell her she had to cancel our date?" I spit out each question as calmly as I can. The confusion and betrayal that covers his face is painful, but the fact that I know I'm right about him telling her all of that makes the pain in my heart worse for Regina.

"Well, yeah, but only cause it's true. She's evil, mom! She might be changing, but that doesn't mean that she's actually on the _good_ _side_ now. She's just a little less evil. Plus, you're the Savior, and she's the Evil Queen. You're not supposed to be together! It's not in my book, so it's not supposed to happen! Can't you see; she's controlling you all ready! She's making you think you love her, but you don't! You're just under her spell! You need to snap out of it!" He proceeded to snap in front of my face, trying to "wake me from the spell." I was sick of his games, so I dragged him over to Regina's, where we're all currently sitting in a small triangle.

Regina sits on my left, and Henry sits on the opposite side of us. Henry's feet nervously kick away from his chair as Regina looks at me curiously. I'm pretty sure she doesn't remember our conversation from the amount of alcohol that was in her system that night. Not to mention the way she greeted me when I showed up at her doorstep, Henry in tow. The disdainful look that was shot my way was normal, but the sadness that sat directly behind the disdain was new. And it shook my heart violently.

I snap myself out of my thoughts, focusing on what's currently happening. Sitting down quickly, like everyone else already is, I start fishing in my pocket for the potion. I pull out a gum wrapper on accident and toss it aside, earning a hissed "Miss Swan!" and a disapproving look from the brunette. I shrug and smirk at her before turning my attention back to Henry.

"Okay, Henry, if this doesn't convince you, I don't know what will. This," I pull out the potion and shove it at him, "is a potion that forces the truth out of people. I think it's call the Truth Spell… not really sure. That'd be pretty accurate, though." When I realize I'm rambling, I snap my mouth shut, earning an eye roll from Regina.

When Henry shoots a look of betrayal at Regina, I immediately shoot him down. "No, your mother didn't give this to me, and she didn't make it either. I watched as Mr. Gold put the thing together, and I already paid the price for it. No big deal. Now, you're going to watch as Regina drinks half, and I drink the other half. And then, you can ask all the questions you want and get an honest answer. Got it?" He looks at me curiously, but I meet his gaze with my challenging glare. I'm honestly sick of this bullshit he's constantly trying to pull. I have nothing to hide. Well, nothing that a kid will ask.

"Okay. Fine. But you promise you can't lie?" He looks so innocent that it almost hurts. But I keep up my strength and raise an unimpressed eyebrow at him. He just nods at me once before opening it and passing it to me. I look over at Regina and take a tiny sip. I feel the magic course through me, pulling at my own magic, the dark magic mixing with my light magic.

I pass the vile stuff to Regina, and she downs the rest delicately. I watch her eyes flash purple, but immediately they turn back to the deep brown. I turn back to look at our son, stony face in place.

"Uh, alright. Mom," he turns to Regina, "do you regret casting the curse?" The question takes the both of us off guard, but Regina's mouth is moving before either of us can question him.

"No, of course not." Henry's eyes narrow at the response, but he just keeps the questions coming.

"Why not?"

"Because it gave me you and Emma." I see the blush that covers her face as she refuses to look everywhere but in my direction. I look down, trying to hide my blush and smile. "Also the satisfaction of seeing Snow White not remember her Prince Charming was nice, but it only lasted for maybe a week." She tries to act nonchalant about the whole thing, but she can't quite hide the small frown at the edge of her lips.

"Is there a love spell that you could use on Emma?" I feel my anger grow just a bit, but I can't help but feel curious too. No, of course I know she hasn't used a love spell on me, but I want to know if there even is a love spell out there. I watch Regina shift awkwardly in her chair, obviously becoming a little uncomfortable with all the questions directed at her.

"Yes, there is a love spell that I could use on Emma. But it requires the heart of that which you hate most, and obviously my mother is out of the question as well as Snow White. That would crush the both of you." I swallow at the honesty, but that doesn't make the dryness covering my throat any better. I lick my dry lips, trying to moisten them. It doesn't work.

"Emma, do you think you're under a love spell?" The question catches me off guard, but I know my answer immediately. My head shoots up from glaring at the floor, and my mouth opens immediately.

"Of course not. It never even crossed my mind." I look him in the eye when I answer the question.

"Why not?" I feel a blush creep up my neck at the question, but I don't break eye contact.

"Cause I was attracted to Regina before the curse broke and before magic even came into town." I look over to see a wide-eyed Regina looking straight at me, a faint blush on her cheeks as well.

"What about you, Mom? Why not put Emma under a love spell?" I watch as her eyes widen comically, but the fear there isn't so comical. I quietly wonder what her answer will be, and what's caused her so much fear. I know she can't help but answer the question, but I almost regret putting her under this without even letting her know. I'd do almost anything to take away that look on her face forever, but I'm not sure how much she'd actually like that.

"Well, uh, Henry, that's a valid question. I… I didn't want what Emma felt to be fake. I'll admit, I did think about it once, because something is better than nothing, but I couldn't do it. I didn't want her to… I didn't want her l… her lo… damnit, I didn't want her love to be fake, Henry! I couldn't decide if I even wanted her love at all! After all, I _don't_ deserve it! She's the savior, and I'm the Evil Queen. Who could even stand to be in the same room as someone like me! Who would _choose _to be in the same room as me? No one. And that's what I deserve. Not a happy ending, but a terrible fate, one that nobody can escape from because that's what this is! Not being able to be with someone who makes you so happy and actually doesn't care about the mistakes you've made. Someone that likes who I am because I'm me, not the Evil Queen. Because I'm Regina Mills. You have no idea what kind of torture it is to be able to see that person every day at the diner with someone else all over them, making them happy. Someone that's not me. It… it _hurts_ Henry. Don't you think that I've had enough punishment from just watching the only person alive that I've ever truly _felt _for be with someone else?" I watch her eyes water as she shoots up from the chair she's been sitting in and takes off to her study. I stand up and run after her, Henry hot on my heels.

I get to the study right when the door swings back to close, stopping it before it does. She's pacing the room, and I just stand watching her. She looks up at me before quickly looking away.

Henry's behind me; I can feel his arm against my side. I walk over to Regina, standing in her path so she can't pace. She sends me an irritated glare, but I ignore it and grab her by the shoulders, stilling her. She huffs quietly but doesn't openly complain. I give her a small smile, hoping to reassure her. Her lips upturn slightly, but not much. I look over at Henry and see his disapproving stare. It aggravates me to no end to know I still haven't managed to convince him.

And it scares me because I know I'll have to use the second potion. I have it ready, but I didn't think that I'd actually have to use it. I thought he'd understand.

He purses his lips in contemplation before giving us one last question. He looks between the both of us, before looking directly at me, disgust clear in his face, but also a bit of true confliction and confusion.

"How could you actually love the Evil Queen after everything she's done?" He quickly turns and leaves before I have the chance to answer. But I have to anyway, because of the goddamn spell.

"Because I get it." I feel Regina stiffen under the hands still on her shoulders. I look at her, locking my eyes with her chocolate brown. "I get it. I probably would have done the same thing if I were you. If I grew up and was faced with the same problems as you. I would have killed anyone that got on my bad side because I never got _my _happiness, so why should anyone else get _theirs?_

I would have been super pissed at Snow White because, honestly who could be mad at their mother any more than you were? You're always going to love your mother, no matter what.

And who _wouldn't _kill the King they were forced to marry. I mean, I can only imagine the pain that you went through being all alone. Never recognized for how absolutely stunning you truly are. How someone could overlook _you _in a room full of people is beyond me.

And yeah, I would have punished the Huntsman for not killing Snow. Of course I would have cast a curse over the whole realm to get my revenge because that's just what you do. If you want anything done right, you do it yourself. That's how the world works. So that, Regina Mills, is how I can actually love you. Because you did exactly what any other normal human would have done, though, I'm not sure _everyone _would do everything that you did, but it's what I would've done.

So… yeah, I love you. Which, if you ask me is a little early to be said considering we never went on that date, but I have to be honest now, so that's just how I feel. So… yeah." I end awkwardly, looking away from Regina. It's so incredibly awkward when the person doesn't say it back, but I know she's probably not ready, and I totally get that. "Don't say it back if your not ready. It's fine. I know we're not exactly to that point in our relationship, if you can even call it that, and that doesn't bother me. It's totally-" My sentence is cut off by a pair of full red lips pressing against my light pink ones. The squeak that makes it's way from my throat is quite embarrassing, but it doesn't seem to matter when my hands are on the back of her neck, pulling her closer softly. The kiss is mind-blowingly simple. It's just a kiss, but immediately I feel the dark magic leave my body. And that's enough of an answer for me.

She pulls back slowly, our eyes still closed, and sighs. A lazy smile makes its way across my lips.

"I was really hoping that would work, though I didn't think it would." I peek one eye open to see her looking at me quizzically. I cup her cheek softly. "True love's kiss break's any curse. I believe that also works on spells. Or however this magic shit works." She raises an unimpressed eyebrow, but I just shrug, the lazy smile slowly falling off my face at the memory of Henry's disdainful glare. I didn't want to have to use the plan two, but it looks like I have my safety net secure. So at least I know I'll be woken.

Regina sees the smile on my face fall and looks at me with her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong?" The fear that's laced in her voice is concerning, but all I can offer is the shake of my head.

"He still doesn't get it. Good thing I have a backup plan." The cautious look she gives me makes me sigh in regret.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not really going to like this plan?" She glares at me, but I don't take the bait. Instead, I offer her a sad half-smile.

"Probably because you won't." I peck her one last time before I quickly turn around and head up to Henry's room, skipping two steps at a time. I can hear Regina running after me, calling my name in agitation and a bit of fear, but I ignore her and head straight for my destination. "Henry!" I yell, opening the door to his room quickly. I set my eyes on him quickly, slamming the door right as Regina gets up the stairs, locking it immediately.

The bewildered and wild look on Henry's face isn't enough to stop me. I pull out the object hidden in my other pocket. Henry's expression quickly morphs into confusion before fear.

"Emma don't-"

"No. You're going to listen to me, okay? I got this from Mr. Gold, too. No, I didn't get it from your mom, and I need you to believe that. You may not think your mother is worthy of love, but I love her with everything I got, and that isn't changing, so you're going to have to get used to it, or your going to live without me. I'm sorry that you don't believe that I love her, or maybe you do and you just don't want to except it, but I don't even care anymore because she is the only person I would give my love to along with you. You're my kid, and I love you to death, but you don't get to tell me that the Evil Queen can't love because everything she's ever done is for love. She loves you and she loved Daniel. She still loves him probably, but I know she also loves me. And no, I'm not trying to take Daniel's place; I would never try something like that, but I do know that my feelings are returned, and the horribly ironic thing is that _you_, her own _son,_ is keeping her from being with someone that can give her everything she deserves. She _does _deserve a happy ending, no matter what you may think. And so, with that, I hope you see your mistakes and _fix them _before it's too late. You're the only one that's stopping her from being happy." And with that, I bite into the apple and everything goes dark.

**A/N: So... Emma tries to prove her and Regina's love true and faithful, but what will the Charming's have to say about that? I wonder... ;) Hope you all enjoyed! I'm still taking prompts if anyone wants to shoot me one. I'll try my hardest to give you what you want haha. Love you all! Review please!:D They really make my day... especially rants... you know who you are. :D**

**~SwanQueen101**


End file.
